


i've got a latte of things on my mind

by stcrdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baristas, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, but who wouldn't be whipped for renmin, let's be honest here, renmin being renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdust/pseuds/stcrdust
Summary: Jisung's convinced that the two baristas in the coffee shop he regulars are two things: one, head over heels in love with each other, and two, angels that fell down from the heavens, because what human on this earth could compare to their beauty?in which jisung is a regular at a certain coffee shop where renjun and jaemin work. he's completely convinced that they're dating. the twist? he's absolutely head over heels for both of them.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	i've got a latte of things on my mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeolmeoniji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeolmeoniji/gifts).



> first of all, hello and merry christmas to my secret santa whom i am giving this fic to!! i hope you enjoy this gift from me to you, i definitely had a lot of fun with the prompt! <3 
> 
> thank you to my beta for always being lovely and wonderful, and for betaing this fic!

Morning hits Jisung like a lamppost to the face, and he groans when he hears the repetitive ring of his phone’s alarm, the constant chiming slowly dragging him out of his peaceful slumber. He sleepily reaches for his phone, eyes barely open as he reads the _“dance class today!”_ reminder atop the snooze button and the stop button, then sighs as he sits up and slips over to the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as best as he could before standing up and stretching.

Jisung’s morning routine remains constant for each day that he has to wake up at this ungodly hour of the morning. To others, 7 AM may not seem very ungodly, but to Park Jisung, CEO of sleeping in when he knows he doesn’t have anything to do, he’d much rather be back in his very comfortable bed than brushing his teeth and slipping some clothes on. He opts for his usual black shirt, black hoodie, and sweatpants, and throws a coat on to combat the cold temperature.

Soon enough, he’s out the door and stuffing his hands in his pockets immediately in reaction to the cold breeze that bites over every bit of bare skin he has exposed. He pulls the hood of his coat up and buttons it even further, beginning to jog down the block in hopes of warming himself up. He’s lucky that the dance studio he teaches at is only a 20-minute walk away and even luckier that there’s a coffee shop on the way there because Jisung has to have some kind of way to cope with the early morning sleepiness. 

Jisung can’t help the smile that makes its way onto his face when he spots the familiar side of the cafe, peering in through the windows that line the front of the coffee shop. He quickly checks the time—he still has an hour before his class starts—then pushes open the door, the bell attached to the door jingling cheerily as he steps inside. 

The coffee shop has always had a bit of a homey feeling to it, the scent of coffee beans wafting in Jisung’s direction, growing stronger the closer he gets to the register to order. A few early morning customers occupy the tables near the window, and some occupy the cozy seats deeper into the cafe, typing away on their laptops, headphones plugged in as they go about their business in their own little world. And the coffee shop truly does feel like its own little world at times, so warm compared to the shiver-inducing cold outside, and Jisung knows that its workers are just as warm-hearted and welcoming.

Point in case, the barista waiting at the cash register gives him a gentle, warm smile, and Jisung is convinced that this coffee shop is not on Earth, but rather in heaven, because where else would they find someone with such an angelic smile? His name tag reads _Renjun_ , but Jisung already knows Renjun from having to come in so early in the morning for his dance classes. It’s a silent kind of friendship, if Jisung could call it that, one that goes both ways, as Jisung starts to remember the days Renjun works, and Renjun memorizes Jisung’s coffee order.

“The usual today, Ji?” Renjun’s question snaps Jisung out of his daze, and his eyes widen as he nods down at the other in response. The barista presses a few buttons on the register and grabs a cup and a lid, scribbling down his specifications and his name. Renjun always looks cute when he’s concentrated on work—it’s an observation Jisung’s made over the weeks or months he’s been here and ordered from Renjun—not that he was looking or anything, but the way he sticks out his tongue when he writes something down or works the coffee machines, pours the milk in very carefully, and treats each latte like it’s his child is so endearing that Jisung almost wants to give him his number every time the other looks his way.

His thoughts about Renjun are interrupted after he pays when the other barista working behind the counter approaches Renjun, and Jisung suddenly remembers why he hasn’t gotten down on one knee for Renjun yet.

The new barista’s name tag reads _Jaemin_ , but Jisung knows full well who he is. It’s difficult to not notice a person like Jaemin whenever he makes his way into the room, his presence shining bright like the afternoon sun on a clear day. Jaemin is cheerful, humming as he slips a hand around Renjun’s waist and subjects Jisung to a very intimate display of affection as he buries his face in Renjun’s hair, much to the other barista’s dismay.

“Na Jaemin. Not in the workplace,” Renjun deadpans as he pushes Jaemin’s face away with one hand and gives Jisung his receipt with the other, sending him an apologetic look as he does so. Jisung isn’t unfamiliar with Jaemin’s very forward showing of affection with Renjun, and he can only assume that Renjun and Jaemin are dating at this point, especially with the way they share whispers behind the counter as Renjun makes Jisung’s drink.

Renjun looks extremely cute as he’s making Jisung’s vanilla latte, sticking his tongue out as he steams the milk, the coffee dripping into a cup just nearby. Jaemin snatches up the cup when it’s done, grabbing the marker near the cash register and giggling as he doodles little hearts on Jisung’s cup, smiling when Jisung catches his eye and waving the cup at him. Renjun appears with the pitcher of milk and smacks him on the head playfully, seemingly not mad as he grabs the coffee cup from Jaemin and begins to pour the milk in.

“Go and be productive like me instead of doodling hearts onto customers’ cups,” Renjun says as he finishes pouring the milk in, bending down to grab a can of whipped cream from the cabinets below to top Jisung’s drink off.

“But decorating cups is an important aspect of the job~! I’m sure they all appreciate it, you know!” Jaemin pouts as Renjun rises with the cup of whipped cream, hugging him from behind as an unphased Renjun sprays a bit of whipped cream onto the latte, then grabs a lid to close the drink off. Right as Jaemin is about to land a kiss on Renjun’s ear, the back door swings open, and the person who Jisung presumes to be their boss, Kun, emerges with a collection of coffee grounds. He groans when he sees Jaemin and Renjun, placing the coffee grounds on the counter and crossing his arms.

“Yah, both of you get to work and stop that PDA, will you? You’re going to drive all the customers away from how disgustingly cute you’re being.” Kun scolds with a tired sigh, and Jisung can almost see Renjun’s red-tinted cheeks as he passes Jisung’s drink to Jaemin, who then carries the drink to the edge of the counter, where Jisung patiently awaits (and watches their peculiar spectacles from).

“One vanilla latte for a cutie named Jisung!” Jaemin comments without skipping a beat as he slides the cup across the counter, winking directly in Jisung’s direction—and Jisung’s heart can’t help but beat wildly in his chest as he mumbles a small thank you and takes his latte with both hands.

“Just another day at the coffee shop, I guess…” Jisung thinks to himself as he shuffles outside, regretting immediately taking a sip of the piping hot coffee, wincing as it burns the tip of his tongue. Well, a minor inconvenience for an entertaining encounter before his day at the dance studio, he supposes to himself as he continues down the block, ready to deal with the day full of rambunctious dancing children ahead of him.

* * *

Jisung honestly doesn’t know why he’s making the long trek to the coffee shop on his day off, but his need for coffee much overpowers his fear of embarrassing himself in front of pretty boy baristas that engage in excessive PDA. So here he is, bell ringing above him once again as he steps into the coffee shop, shuffling his way over to the cash register to order his usual. 

A quick sweep of the cafe and the area behind the register tells him that only three people are working today: Kun, who waves at him when he’s done wiping down the counter, Dejun, another barista he’s caught glimpses of before and sends a warm smile his way, and finally, Jaemin, who stands behind the cash register, dazzling smile and all. His smile grows wider when Jisung approaches the register, eyes sparkling as he taps at the screen and beams up at him.

“Jisung! Hello!” Jaemin cheerfully chimes as Jisung approaches, brushing a bit of brown hair that had gotten in the way of his eyesight. “Your usual vanilla latte today, I assume?”

“Ah … Yes, please. I’d like to drink it here, if possible … ” Jisung replies, and Jaemin nods in confirmation as Jisung starts to pull out his wallet, fishing around for a wad of cash to use to pay. Jaemin simply smiles even brighter and grabs one of the ceramic cups used for in-store orders, sliding it along the counter to where Dejun is standing before turning back to Jisung, accepting the bills he had held out to him.

“Thank you so much! You can have a seat now if you want, we’ll have your order out in just a moment,” Jaemin says with a wink, walking away to begin helping out with Jisung’s latte at the counter, standing next to Dejun and steaming the milk. Jisung eyes the free seat just in front of the counter where to-go orders are given out, and plops himself in it, leaning back just a bit so he can spy on the baristas that are making his latte.

While Dejun lets the coffee drip into the cup, Jisung focuses on how a gentle smile rests on Jaemin’s face, eyes concentrated as he keeps track of the time and pulls the now-steamed milk away, looking at the small pitcher with what should probably seem like a normal check-up glance on how the milk looked, but to Jisung it looks like the most attractive thing in the world. His cheeks involuntarily flush as Dejun inches the cup in Jaemin’s direction, his gaze directing downwards to the barista’s hands that hold the small, delicate coffee cup and grip the handle of the milk pitcher.

He didn’t mean to ogle at the concentrated expression, the perfectly sculpted hands, and the perfectly shaped form that Na Jaemin’s barista apron created, he really didn’t. But in all honesty, Jisung isn’t sure if he _wants_ to stop, not when Jaemin finishes pouring the milk in with a flourish of the pitcher, not when Jaemin is stepping past the counter and walking towards him with that radiant smile, and—oh, he’s walking towards him. 

“Vanilla latte for Jisung~! Enjoy!” Jaemin gently sets the cup down on the table in front of Jisung, blowing a kiss with two fingers and winking before making his way back to the counter, and God, Jisung _really_ can’t help but watch him walk back, nearly mesmerized by the ethereal beauty of the angel from heaven that is Na Jaemin, because what sort of human as beautiful as him could exist on this earth?

Jisung finally snaps out of his daze and looks down at his coffee cup. Steam rises from the cup, and it’s then that Jisung notices the perfect white heart crafted from milk and foam in the middle of the coffee. He stares down at the heart, afraid to start drinking his coffee in fear of ruining the design in the cup, then looks back up at Jaemin, who simply winks again at him, then turns to greet the customer approaching the cash register.

He shakes his head, feeling his hair flop around as he pulls out his phone, opening the camera app and snapping a quick photo of the latte heart to forever immortalize Jaemin’s latte art. His head snaps between the coffee and the cash register, praying Jaemin doesn’t notice the action as he sips on the latte, trying his best not to look in Jaemin’s direction anymore, lest he be ensnared by his addicting aura and handsome looks once again.

“I really need to stop swooning over a guy who’s probably taken…” Jisung thinks to himself, remembering his mannerisms with Renjun and sighing as he sips his coffee again, savoring the warm beverage on his tongue as he scrolls the afternoon away on his phone, time flying by in the cafe as he plugs in his AirPods and lets himself drift away to mundane daydreams.

* * *

It’s the following week, on a late afternoon after back-to-back dance classes when Jisung enters the coffee shop again. The cafe seems to be bustling with life, with a fair amount of customers in line and waiting for their drinks to be given to them at the counter, along with a few more customers occupying the tables and seats scattered about the shop. Jisung’s gaze just so happens to land upon the chair he usually sits in, eyes widening when he sees Renjun, still donning his apron and uniform, sipping on a warm coffee mug as he scrolls through his phone.

Jisung makes his way over to the line, his eyes never leaving Renjun, who seems absorbed in a video playing through his AirPods, a smile peeking at the corner of his lips as he takes another slow sip of coffee, then sets the mug down. And Jisung thinks he shouldn’t be so focused on the way Renjun’s lips curl ever so slightly, but it’s hard to look away, especially when the hint of a foam mustache rests just above his lips from the coffee. His tongue darts out, but doesn’t completely do the job, and Jisung almost wants to sacrifice his spot in line to go up to Renjun, but—

“Yo, next customer!”

Once again, Jisung is snapped out of his torturous thoughts when the barista at the cash register calls out to him, and it’s only then that he notices the lack of people waiting in front of him, the ones Jisung had seen already having ordered and were now waiting to receive their drinks. He flushes from the embarrassment of not paying attention, then shuffles his way up to the counter to order. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Jaemin joining Renjun, watching in his peripheral as he takes a seat across from him, then picks up a napkin and dabs the corners of his mouth, and he almost completely forgets about ordering until the barista in front of him, name tag reading _Yangyang_ , waves a hand in front of his face.

“You good, man? Sorry, you just seem a little out of it.” Yangyang’s concern seems genuine, if the worried expression and furrowed eyebrows are anything to go off of. Jisung just shakes his head and waves his hand with a small smile.

“I’m fine, sorry about that… One vanilla latte, to-go please.” Jisung mumbles his usual order in what he hopes is a coherent voice, stealing a momentary glance at the two lovebirds near the counter where baristas drop off the drinks. He didn’t plan on staying long, especially when there was a warm bed and a promising new TV show on Netflix awaiting him, and coffee would be perfect for the start of his binge-watch of the latest sci-fi release.

Yangyang writes his order down on a coffee cup, and Jisung pays for his coffee. The next thing he knows, he’s slowly walking in the direction of the drop-off counter, and consequently, Jaemin and Renjun. The two wave at him when he approaches, gesturing vaguely at the lone seat at the other table next to them. Jisung freezes, trying to comprehend why exactly the two would want him to sit with them. Yes, it’s true they know each other and see each other on a semi-regular basis, but talking outside of barista and customer-related things is something Jisung has never really thought about or really expected, especially not now, when they were waving him over so enthusiastically.

He gulps, but waves back and makes his way over to the table, pulling out the chair from the other table to seat himself at Renjun and Jaemin’s table, awkwardly smiling once he’s all settled in, glancing momentarily back at the counter in case his order is somehow already finished. It’s unfortunately not, which leaves him with no choice but to socially interact with two of the most beautiful angels to ever grace this earth.

“Hey, Jisung. How was your day today?” Hearing Renjun speak is always a blessing to Jisung’s ears, and he smiles as he turns toward him, watching him take another sip of his coffee. “I’m on break right now, which is why I’m kinda just sitting here.”

“Oh … It was fine. I had to teach a lot of dance classes today, so I’m a little tired, but I don’t have to go in tomorrow or Friday, which is nice.” Jisung wonders if he’s sharing too much, but his anxieties are washed away when both of them smile warmly and share a look.

“You teach dance classes? That’s pretty cool,” Jaemin says, sipping at his iced coffee, which Jisung takes one glance at and wonders why it’s about as black as a swirling void, gazing at the black as night coffee with an incredulous gaze. Jaemin chuckles when he sees Jisung staring and swirls the coffee around. “You want some of my coffee?”

“Don’t. His order is an iced americano with no water and three extra espresso shots,” Renjun immediately cuts in, gulping down the rest of his coffee. “I like to call it… a ‘heart attack in a cup.’ Affectionately, of course,” he continues, glancing over at Jaemin, then down at his drink, then back at Jisung, who has a horrified expression painted on his face.

“Is … is that healthy?” Jisung asks worriedly, glancing at Jaemin, who just shrugs as he takes a long sip, sighing when he puts the plastic cup back down on the table.

“It sure does wake me up, that’s for sure! I’ll need it for my shift in,” Jaemin checks his watch, “thirty minutes!” He beams over at Jisung, who just stares back, not sure how to react to this newfound information about Jaemin. Sure, his coffee order doesn’t really change his opinion on him or how utterly handsome he is, but it’s definitely enough to question whether or not he’s making particularly healthy choices. Jisung opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by the booming voice of who he immediately recognizes to be Xuxi echoing across the cafe.

“Vanilla latte for Jisung and caramel latte for Hyunjin!” Xuxi shouts, sliding the two cups across the counter, making Jisung startle in his seat, then glance back at Renjun and Jaemin, regretful he isn’t able to keep talking to them.

“Good luck on your shifts, it was nice talking to you guys … ” Jisung mumbles as a formality at the two, who simply smile at him endearingly (at least, Jisung’s mind saw it as endearing) and wave at him as he rises from his seat, jogging over to the counter and grabbing his drink, the warmth of fresh coffee spreading throughout his hand. He waves one more time as he passes by Renjun and Jaemin, unable to ignore the way Jaemin’s hand lays on the table, with Renjun’s hand resting right above it.

 _“I mean, why wouldn’t two angels be together?”_ is all Jisung thinks before the bell ringing announces his departure from the coffee shop.

* * *

Renjun and Jaemin are working the same shift the next time Jisung comes into the cafe, winded from running in the freezing cold. He was only running around five minutes late, but that meant five minutes less of admiring the way the two barista angels look while they work, five minutes less of gazing dreamily at Renjun’s gentle smile or Jaemin’s sparkling eyes, five minutes less of Jisung letting himself get very, very off track from his life.

He really has to stop gazing at two taken men like they hung the stars in the sky, he thinks to himself as he orders at the cash register, Renjun smiling at him as he jots his order down and slides the cup in Yangyang’s direction, who immediately gets to work on his vanilla latte. Jisung narrowly avoids staring at Renjun’s face for a prolonged amount of time by quickly paying for his order. He makes his way over to the counter, sitting in the seat right next to it and watching Kun and Jaemin carry in some more coffee beans from the back room. Jaemin’s eyes almost seem to light up as he meets Jisung’s eyes, but Jisung quickly tears his gaze away so that he doesn’t get too off track. 

He occupies himself with his phone for a few minutes before deciding that the commotion that’s happening behind the barista counter currently is more entertaining than whatever Twitter has to offer, setting his phone down in his lap and stuffing his hands in his pockets, stealing a subtle glance over behind the counter. Yangyang seems to be working diligently to make his latte, but when Jisung cranes his neck and looks slightly to the left, he notices Renjun and Jaemin talking to each other, with somewhat serious expressions on their faces. Jaemin smiles as he places a hand on his hip, pointing at Yangyang, then at Jisung, but Renjun shakes his head, pointing at himself, then Yangyang, then Jisung, saying something that Jisung can’t hear.

This inaudible argument continues until Yangyang finishes steaming the milk, carefully pouring it inside the cup. Both baristas turn to him when they hear the sound of the steaming machine stop, hovering over Yangyang like a hawk. Yangyang looks behind him with wide eyes, blinking as he places a lid on Jisung’s coffee cup. The minute the lid is securely in place, both Renjun and Jaemin lunge for the cup, with Renjun successfully swiping it off the counter and rounding the corner of the register, and Jisung can only watch as Renjun speedwalks toward him with a smile, holding his coffee out.

“Here’s your coffee, Ji. Have a nice day!” Renjun seems a little winded as he bows and hands Jisung’s coffee to him. Jisung takes it with a bow, watching as Renjun jogs back behind the register and triumphantly smiles at Jaemin, who seems slightly annoyed at him. Renjun simply sticks his tongue out, and Jaemin replies with something that Jisung can’t hear from the entrance to the cafe, a grin making its way onto his face. 

The last thing Jisung sees before exiting the cafe is Renjun threateningly (but carefully) waving a full coffee cup in Jaemin’s face, and he sighs to himself before rushing down the block, not wanting to be late for his dance class.

_“Those two really are cute together, aren’t they?”_ Jisung thinks to himself, sighing wistfully as he sips on his piping hot coffee, not even noticing how it burns his tongue as he thoughtfully adjusts his scarf and continues down the sidewalk.

* * *

Jisung hopes and prays his months upon months of subtly observing Renjun’s and Jaemin’s schedules will finally come to fruition as he enters the cafe with the intention of hopefully catching either of them (or if he’s lucky, both of them). He’s oddly determined to talk to them, despite his previous encounters, but the memory of the three of them talking together rings clear in his mind. It rings clear above every anxiety his mind can think to offer as he scans over the barista area, spotting Kun at the cash register, Xuxi at the coffee machine, and finally, Renjun near the counter, pouring milk into a coffee cup with his tongue sticking out in concentration.

Jisung takes a deep breath, relieved that his accumulated knowledge has gotten him somewhere for once, walking up to the register and ordering his drink without stumbling over any of his words. Kun smiles and slides the empty cup across the counter, and Jisung seats himself in a table settled in a small corner, composing his master plan to talk to Renjun as he unlocks his phone, quickly answering a text from his fellow dance instructor before looking back up, occupying himself with looking around the cafe as he thinks.

When he looks up, he sees Renjun walking in his direction, and he can’t help but stare (once again…) as he makes his way straight over to his table with two cups of coffee, setting them down on the table and seating himself in the chair across from him. He folds his hands and places them in front of him, smiling gently at Jisung, who sits stunned and stares at him.

“Vanilla latte for Ji,” Renjun says as he sips on his coffee.

“Don’t you … have work?” Jisung comments, tilting his head as he quickly recovers from his Renjun-induced stupor, reaching for his latte as he gazes (not so intensely this time) at Renjun, watching as he simply smiles over at him.

“I do, but … Kun hyung and Xuxi hyung can handle it, I think,” Renjun replies, quickly glancing over at the barista counter just to make sure his words rang true. Surely enough, Xuxi and Kun seem to be doing fine on their own, with Kun taking customers at the cash register and Xuxi working diligently on making and delivering coffees.

“Ah, well … I don’t want to keep you too long.”

“It’s okay, I missed my fifteen earlier anyway.” 

After that, they sit in an awkward but somewhat comfortable silence, with Jisung attempting to look everywhere but the other and Renjun staring out the window, drinking his coffee in small sips, gently blowing on it as though that would help cool it down faster. Jisung decides now is a better time than ever to ask Renjun about his and Jaemin’s schedules, and perhaps even … Well, Jisung wasn’t about to get his hopes up.

“Renjun … hyung,” Jisung begins, only continuing when Renjun looks up from his phone, indicating he is listening, “I was wondering, um … When you and Jaemin hyung work next? I’m not trying to be weird or anything, I was just curious.” He can feel his heart beating quickly in his chest as he shyly looks over at Renjun, who smiles, covering his mouth as he laughs quietly.

“You seem to have taken quite the liking to how we make your lattes, haven’t you? Are we by chance your favorite baristas here?” Renjun asks, chuckling again when Jisung opens his mouth and no sound comes out, scrambling to find an answer to his question. “I’m joking, don’t worry. As for your question, well … Jaemin only comes in around three times a week because he’s not really in it for the money, he just likes to help out.” He taps a finger on his chin thoughtfully as he answers Jisung’s question. “He’ll be coming in on Thursday, and that’ll be the only time this week the both of us will be in at the same time.”

“Thursday …” Jisung repeats, slumping back in his seat when he remembers his dance class schedule that day. “That’s one of my busier days, so I’ll only be able to stay until I get my coffee …” He tries his best not to sound utterly disappointed by the predicament, but he supposes it allows him more time to build up courage and ask his best friend for advice before finally doing the deed of asking the two of them to hang out together with him.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you then, hm? I’ll tell Jaemin, I’m sure he’ll be excited too.” Jisung swears that Renjun’s eyes sparkle under the light of the cafe when he smiles, finishing up his coffee and sighing happily, his glimmering eyes fluttering closed as he cherishes the taste of the warm latte on his tongue. Jisung and Renjun make eye contact when the latter opens his eyes again, and it seems as though words are on the tip of his tongue, but the second Renjun opens his mouth to speak, he’s interrupted by a voice from the counter.

“Renjuuuuun! We need you over here!”

Xuxi’s shout startles both Renjun and Jisung, making them jump in their seats as Renjun quickly stands up from his seat and grabs his empty coffee cup, turning to look at Jisung with a slightly apologetic look.

“I’ll see you on Thursday?” Renjun asks as he’s stepping away from the table.

“Thursday!” Jisung confirms, waving at Renjun, who waves back, then quickly jogs back behind the counter and looks up questioningly at Xuxi, who had called him over. Jisung watches Renjun get back to work for a few moments, then turns back to his coffee, which is cooling down the more Jisung leaves it untouched.

As he sips on his still warm latte, he can’t help but hope for the best for their future Thursday encounter, wondering if he’ll still have the confidence he had managed to scrounge up today then, when both secret angels from the heavens will be standing in front of him.

* * *

The day comes quicker than expected, due to the fact that Jisung has Wednesdays off, and next thing he knows, he’s pushing open the door to the coffee shop, the bell dangling above the door ringing happily as he skips inside, immediately spotting Renjun and Jaemin conversing behind the counter. Jaemin brushes some of Renjun’s blonde hair out of his eyes and glances behind Renjun, where he meets Jisung’s eyes and immediately taps Renjun’s shoulder, prompting him to also turn around. The two smile warmly at him and wave excitedly, which Jisung reciprocates with a tiny smile.

Kun smiles at him when he arrives at the cash register, and he doesn’t even have to say his order. The older barista simply punches it into the register, and Jisung inserts his card into the chip reader, and off he goes to the pick-up counter. He decides not to sit down this time, seeing as he’s got to be at his dance class in an hour, choosing instead to linger by the counter as he peers over the edge of the divider.

Renjun works diligently on Jisung’s drink as Jaemin talks to him, whispering something Renjun simply nods at, then frowns, turning to him and whispering something back. The two exchange whisper shouts as they argue for a bit, and Jaemin angrily hands Renjun the now-steamed milk, with Renjun taking it from him and gently pouring it into the cup, glaring at Jaemin as he pops the lid on and shoves the cup into Jaemin’s hands. 

Jisung watches as they take turns shoving it into each other’s hands, only hearing quiet “no, yous”exchanged before Renjun shoves the drink into Jaemin’s hands one last time, grabs him by the shoulders, and shoves him in the back, sending him stumbling towards the pick-up counter. Jaemin glares behind him before shuffling over to the edge of the counter, smiling graciously at Jisung as he usually does, and slides the drink across the counter.

“Here’s your vanilla latte, Jisung. But, ah, could you wait just a minute or two? It’ll be quick, promise!” Jaemin claps his hands together as he looks over at Jisung, who tilts his head as he grabs his coffee.

“Hmm? What is it …?” Jisung asks, because he can barely comprehend the beauty that lies within Jaemin’s eyes, much less the fact that he’s asking him a question.

“Are you possibly able to come here on Saturday, around 2 or 3 PM? We’ll give you a latte on the house and everything. It’s for something important!” Jaemin smiles even wider, and really, how can Jisung say no to such a dazzling, brilliant smile? He nods in confirmation, and Jaemin excitedly claps his hands and exchanges a hopeful look with Renjun behind him.

“We’ll be seeing you, then! Off you go now, I don’t want you to be late or anything like that.” Jaemin proceeds to shoo Jisung away from the counter, who walks away after waving at both of them, still reeling from the fact that Jaemin (and possibly Renjun?) have asked specifically for him, to meet up with him, to see him at a certain time. He wonders what they could be up to, and wonders if this is a friendly or polite gesture extended to him, but tries not to question it too much. He can’t really complain, especially when it’s the two prettiest boys he knows asking to meet up with him.

The possibilities that can bloom forth from their Saturday rendezvous swirl around in Jisung’s mind as he exits the coffee shop, ready for his two days of dance classes to fly by so he can get straight to his meet-up with his two barista angels.

* * *

Sure enough, the fated day comes much sooner than Jisung expects, and once again, the bell above the coffee shop’s door dings cheerily as he skips inside. His gaze sweeps over the entirety of the cafe in search of the two that had invited him here. He spots them near the entrance to the back room of the coffee shop, helping to untie each other’s aprons and hang them on a hook just near the swinging doors.

If Jisung can judge, he thinks the two have dressed quite nicely today. Renjun is dressed up in a white turtleneck and black jeans, a beige coat he plans to put on to combat the cold weather draped over his arm. Jaemin dons a Dior white sweater and dark grey jeans, and a large, black fluffy coat is tucked under his arm. He suddenly starts to feel like his puffy black coat pulled over a grey hoodie pales in comparison to how fancily the two have dressed. 

_“Maybe they’re going on a date…?”_ Jisung concludes as he watches the two talk to each other for a few moments, before turning and noticing Jisung, their eyes noticeably lighting up as they skip over to him.

“Jisung! We’re so glad you could make it,” Renjun begins, smiling at him as he slips his coat on, turning in the direction of the counter. “Yangyang! Can you get the vanilla latte Jaemin prepared before we clocked out?” He can barely peek over the divider that shields the coffee machines and blenders, but Yangyang’s head also just barely makes it above, and he nods.

“Yes I can!” Yangyang replies, producing a to-go cup from seemingly nowhere and sliding it across the counter in Jisung’s direction. “One vanilla latte for a… cutie Jisung?”

Jisung raises an eyebrow at Yangyang as he grabs his cup of coffee, turning the cup until he can see writing in marker, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when he sees the message written on the side.

_For cutie Jisung:_

_We think you’re really cute, and we want to get to know you better! How does a date to the science museum a few blocks down sound?_

_Sincerely,_

_Renjun & Jaemin <3_

Jisung turns the cup around until the message circles back and shows up again. He reads the message again, making sure that the message wasn’t a figment of his imagination he had conjured up in his dreams. He turns back to Renjun and Jaemin, who are smiling and linking pinkies, and points at the cup, his mouth perfectly shaped like an O.

“Me… Date?” Jisung manages as he takes a shocked sip from the cup, checking the side one more time to make sure that the writing’s still there. Jaemin and Renjun exchange a look before turning to him and nodding excitedly, with Jaemin taking a deep breath before he speaks.

“So… We couldn’t really fit everything we wanted to say on the cup because it’s so small, but we’ve been interested in you for a while, I suppose you could say? Renjun and I definitely got closer through our lovely conversations about you.” He winks, and Jisung’s jaw nearly drops. “You aren’t very subtle, but it isn’t a bad thing at all! It’s quite endearing, in fact.”

“Wait… You guys aren’t… dating? I thought you two were dating,” Jisung comments, eyebrows furrowed as he looks between the two in confusion. Renjun stifles a laugh, looking down, while Jaemin’s eyes simply widen with surprise.

“Oh… Oh no, we aren’t really… together, I guess you could say,” Renjun says between snickers, looking up at Jaemin like he knows the rest of the answer.

“We’re close, yes, but not _that_ close.” Jaemin chuckles and pulls Renjun in closer by the waist. “Like I said, we bonded even more over our slight interest in you. And now! We’ve both decided that we want to take you on a date.” He pulls three tickets out of his pocket and waves them in Jisung’s line of vision. Jisung looks a bit too stunned, still stuck on the fact that the two aren’t actually dating, and are interested in him, and _want to go on a date_ with him.

“I… uh, the… the science museum a few blocks south from here?” Jisung repeats, blinking and rubbing his eyes, almost shocked when the tickets Jaemin is holding out remain in his vision. 

“Yes… We didn’t really know what you’d like, but we had an extra ticket to the science museum Renjun frequents since he’s kind of crazy for space, so… We hope you’ll come with us!” Jaemin can’t help but chuckle at the way Jisung incredulously looks at them as though they aren’t real, continuously pinching himself before shaking his head and composing himself.

“So, if I say yes, I’ll get to see the planetarium in the space museum?”

“Yes!” Renjun replies, jumping up and down almost immediately as he looks excitedly over at Jisung. “I’ve been there a million times, and I absolutely love looking at the stars every single time. Sometimes I go alone, sometimes I go with a friend, and I went once with Jaemin, but I’d be honored to go with both of you.”

“You’re in luck,” Jisung says with a smile, “I… really love the stars and space. And aliens! Aliens are my favorite to think about. So going to the science museum is a thousand times yes for me.” He nods, eyes crinkling as he smiles widely.

“God, we really do have a good eye, Jaem. Tall, cute, _and_ loves space!” Renjun skips over to him and links arms with Jisung, giggling when he flushes red and looks down. “We were also wondering if we could get your number, by the way. Just so we can talk more outside of the coffee shop!” They begin walking, with Jaemin trailing closely behind, also linking his arm with Jisung’s free arm, the three of them exiting the coffee shop and walking out into the cold weather.

“Yeah, I can definitely give you that. I’ve actually always wanted to talk more with you guys too… I had made a plan in my head to do it someday.” Jisung shyly admits as they cross the street to the next block, the three of them walking in unison.

“Wonderful! I’ll jot it down in your phone once we get there.”

“Thank you, Jaemin hyung, Renjun hyung.” Jisung smiles with the two, feeling warm despite the ice-cold weather.

It seems the two angels from heaven that thought to grace the earth reciprocate his feelings after all, he thinks to himself as they walk. Perhaps they’re not angels—just two really, really angelic humans who just so happen to shine brilliantly with every move they make.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this fic! feel free to let me know your thoughts in the comments or in my twitter/cc!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strdusting)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/stilldreaming)


End file.
